The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine, an embroidery unit, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing a sewing machine control program that allow sewing in a position specified on a work cloth.
A sewing machine is known that can easily set a sewing position and a sewing angle, at which a desired embroidery pattern is to be sewn, on a work cloth. For example, a known sewing machine includes an imaging portion. After a user affixes a marker to a specified position on the work cloth, an image of the marker may be captured by the imaging portion. The sewing machine may automatically set the sewing position and the sewing angle of the embroidery pattern based on the captured image of the marker.